PRESENTE DE NATAL
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Vestirse como Papai Noel não era o que Kurama imaginava, ainda mais com Botan como sua ajudante. Presente de Amigo Oculto para Megawinsone, do Fórum Mundo dos Fics!


PRESENTE DE NATAL 

**Fic de presente de amigo secreto para a Megawinsone. **

**MEGA! AMIGA e CUNHADA!(dividimos os gêmeos mais totosos de Saint Seiya) Espero que goste! **

**Obrigada a NaruL que betou para mim este fic!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama ainda não acreditava que se deixou levar pelos amigos a aceitar esta missão. Ele que tem mais de 1000 anos de existência, enfrentou youkais poderosos, esteve perto da morte muitas vezes...se deparava com a missão mais difícil de sua vida.

"Esta na hora!"-avisou Yusuke, segurando a vontade de rir.

"Você ainda me paga por isso."-resmungou Kurama colocando a barba branca e o gorro.

"Vai nessa, Papai Noel!"-Yusuke não agüentou e começou a gargalhar.

Shuuichi Minamino havia sido pressionado pelos amigos a se vestir como o Bom velhinho para entregar presentes em um orfanato. Na verdade, Keiko informou que ele seria o Papai Noel, uma vez que seu sucessor, Kuwabara, estava impossibilitado por causa de uma queda na qual quebrou o pé. E Yusuke estava encarregado de outras tarefas como carregar caixas de presentes e doações.

"Tudo pela caridade."-suspirou, caminhando para a cadeira que fora colocada especialmente para ele.

Tinha alguma coisa errada com aquela roupa de Papai Noel. Ele não conseguia parar de coçar. Ou era alérgico a roupas de Papai Noel ou aquela estava servindo de hospedaria para alguma família de pulgas, pensou irritado.

"Tudo bem, Kurama?"-perguntou Botan ficando ao lado dele.

"Não, esta roupa..."-parou de falar ao ver Botan vestida como um duende. Roupas verdes, chapéu e sapatos com guizos que tilintaram alegremente.

"O que tem a roupa?"

"Está coçando!"-com uma mão coçava o pescoço e com a outra o peito.

"Eu sei o que está acontecendo."-declarou a garota de cabelos azuis.-"Não precisa ficar envergonhado, Kurama."

"Não estou com vergonha."-e levantou-se.-"Preciso ir."

Botan barrou a passagem dele.

"Não pode! As crianças vai chegar a qualquer momento!"

"Preciso mesmo sair...e tirar esta roupa."-avisou o ruivo.

"As crianças estão contando com você. Em sua figura de Papai Noel você representa tudo que é puro e bom. Não pode decepciona-las!"

"Botan..."-não estava mais agüentando a coceira.

De repente, as crianças chegaram. Algumas saltitantes, outras trazidas pelos pais ou enfermeiros. Todas alegres e sorridentes, vindo em sua direção.

"Papai Noel! Papai Noel!"-elas chamavam.

Seu tempo estava esgotando. Precisava mesmo tirar aquela roupa! Apelou para um truque tão velho quanto ele para driblar Botan que insistia em barrar sua passagem. Fingiu que ia para um lado e fugiu pelo outro.

"EI!"-Botan protestou, puxando o casaco de Kurama por trás.-"Não pode me deixar sozinha aqui. Elas querem você!"

"ME LARGA, BOTAN!"-protestou.

"Que está acontecendo ali, Yusuke?"-Keiko perguntou, olhando a cena.

"Não sei...mas ta engraçado!"

"Volte imediatamente e sente-se em seu trono, Papai Noel!"

"Mamãe...por que a duende ta batendo no Papai Noel?"-perguntou uma garotinha.

"Me solta, Botan! Eu volto logo!"

"Mas as crianças!"

Kurama puxou o casaco com força na tentativa de se soltar de Botan, mas com o puxão, acabou trazendo Botan junto e bateu em seu peito.

Por uma fração de segundos, seus rostos ficaram bem próximos. As respirações quentes tocavam suas peles e se fitaram. Ele sentiu o suave perfume de flores que Botan usava invadir suas narinas. Em outra hora teria aproveitado e dito o quanto ela estava linda de duende, mas não ali e agora, quando estava servindo de ceia de Natal para os insetos em suas roupas.

"Mamãe! O Papai Noel vai beijar a duende?"

Com um movimento rápido, Kurama se livrou do casaco, deixando-o na mão de Botan e correu para o banheiro mais próximo, arrancando a barba postiça e se coçando até não poder mais. Em segundos se livrou da roupa. Jamais sentira tanto alivio em sua vida.

O que ele não contava era com a persistência da Guia Espiritual, que invadiu o sanitário e o surpreendeu de cueca.

Botan parou e deu um grito. Em seguida levou uma das mãos a boca. Já havia imaginado que Kurama tivesse um físico invejável, apesar da tenra idade de Shuuichi, mas não imaginava que ele fosse tão viril, com músculos tão definidos e sexy. O que esperava menos era encontra-lo quase nu, dado ao pouco tempo que entrou no sanitário.

"BOTAN!"-ele esbravejou.

"Desculpe!"-virou-se, vermelha como um pimentão.-"Por que esta nu?"

"Estou de cuecas!"

"Isso. Mas por que?"

"Pulgas."

"O que?"-ela virou-se e deparou novamente com o corpo atraente de Kurama.

"Havia pulgas nesta roupa."-explicou apontando para as roupas no chão.

"Sabia que não devia ter deixado o Yusuke alugar a roupa."-suspirou.-"Oh, era por isso que estava tão aflito!"

O mau humor deu lugar ao divertimento. Estava se sentindo vingado por ela estar tão constrangida. Botan estava se sentindo muito envergonhada.

"E agora?"-ela perguntou.-"O que faremos com todas aquelas crianças esperando o Papai Noel?"

"Depois pensamos nisso. Poderia me fazer um favor?"-Kurama pediu.

"O que?"

"Por mais que eu tente, não consigo coçar aqui atrás."-apontou para as costas.-"Poderia...?"

Botan engoliu em seco. Hesitou um instante, deu um passo e tocou-o. No mesmo instante, ele arqueou as costas e gemeu.

"Mais para cima."-pediu.

Com os dedos curvados, botan começou a esfregar a pele quente e macia. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

"Isso. Mais para a esquerda."-orientou.-"Ahh...que delicia!"

Botan ficou coradíssima. Seu coração estava batendo rápido demais. Sem perceber o que fazia, Botan viu-se olhando fixamente para baixo, mais precisamente para o final das costas, nas nádegas firmes.

"Não é ai embaixo, Botan."-pediu Kurama.-"Mais acima. Não pare...por favor."

Botan precisava urgentemente que alguém a abanasse.

"Já ta bom."-ele falou, pegando sua mão que estava em seu ombro, virando o corpo e fitando-a.-"Por que está tão vermelha?"

"Eu não estou!"-protestou, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem com aqueles olhos verdes.

"Sua pele é linda!"-murmurou.

"O-obrigada."-um calor imenso percorreu o corpo de Botan.

"Posso perguntar algo?"-Kurama sussurrou.

"Claro."

"Posso beija-la?"-Não esperou que ela respondesse, inclinou a cabeça e roçou levemente os lábios em seu pescoço. Botan suspirou.-"Adoro o seu perfume."

Botan não queria ir adiante, afinal estavam no banheiro de um hospital infantil, vestida como um duende, com um rapaz lindo apenas de cueca tentando seduzi-la...e varias crianças do lado de fora com Yusuke e Keiko esperando. Isso não estava certo!

Kurama mordicou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. O dilema de Botan continuou. Então ele passou a beijar seu rosto e a mordiscar o queixo e ela decidiu mandar tudo pelos ares, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço enquanto oferecia seus lábios.

Sentiu os braços de Kurama a segurarem com força.

"Ei Kurama, o que houve?"-Yusuke perguntou entrando no banheiro e parou ao ver seus amigos abraçados em um momento intimo.-"Er...bem...eu volto depois."

"Yusuke!"-Kurama chamou, jogando para o amigo a roupa de Papai Noel.-"Descobri que sou alérgico a esta roupa."

Botan o encarou, ia falar algo para Yusuke mas Kurama não deixou.

"Pode me substituir? Eu fico lhe devendo essa!"-com ar inocente.

"Claro."-Yusuke deu os ombros, indo se trocar em outro banheiro, fechando a porta e deixando-os sozinhos.

"Mas a roupa não esta cheia de pulgas?"

"Eu sei, você sabe...ele não."-sorriu.-"Onde estávamos mesmo?"

"E se outra pessoa entrar?"-preocupada.

"Tem razão."-Kurama joga uma semente perto da porta que se transforma em uma planta, trancando-a em definitivo.-"E agora?"

Botan sorriu, voltando a beija-lo. Ele era todo seu agora.

Fim...

Ficou curtinho! A idéia era um fic de comedia romântica. Espero que tenha acertado a dose. Beijos!

Feliz Natal, Mega! \o/


End file.
